Dich Feind zu Lieben
by Alora1
Summary: Eine neue Professorin kommt nach Hogwarts und sorgt für viel wirbel. Außerdem droht für Harry Potter eine neue Gefahr und Severus Snapes Vergangenheit holt ihn ein. *gg* sagt viel oder *gg*
1. Default Chapter

Hallo zusammen! Ich bin jetzt im Harry Potter Fieber, fragt nicht warum, ich weiß es nämlich nicht. Vorallendingen Snape hat es mir irgendwie angetan, kann das irgend jemand verstehen? Also dachte ich mir gestern Abend so: "Kisso-chan *gg*, du könntest doch mal eine Harry-Potter-Fanfic, mit Severus Snape schreiben, liest bestimmt keiner aber trotzdem *gg*" und darum habt ihr jetzt das hier auf eurem PC.  
  
Vorweg möchte ich euch noch mit teilen, dass ich zwar alle Harry Potter Bücher gelesen habe, doch da ich ein Kurzzeitgedächnis besitze *gg*, habe ich das meiste schon wieder vergessen. Also bitte nicht böse sein, wenn etwas nicht ganz mit dem echten Harry Potter übereinstimmt. Könnt ihr mir ja als Kommi mitteilen, darüber wäre ich sehr froh.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle hier auftretenden Figuren und Orte gehören Joanne K. Rowling, außer Professor White. Ich wäre ja auch nie so kreativ um mir eine solche Welt auszudenken *gg*  
  
Naja dann viel Spaß mit meinem Story über Professor Snape und die Liebe *gg* Achja und schreibt mir doch bitte Kommis  
  
"Hallo" jemand spricht etwas ´Hallo` jemand denkt etwas (Hallo) meine ach so intelligenten *gg* zwischen Kommentare  
  
Kapitel I (Ankunft)  
  
Das laute Quietschen des Zuges reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ganz langsam streife ich mir meinen schwarzen Mantel, mit dem Hogwartswappen, über und suche meine übrigen Sachen zusammen, da wir endlich am Ziel angekommen sind. Die Tür, die auf den Gang führt öffne ich mit einer geschickten Handbewegung und trete dann auf den Flur hinaus. Einzelne Schüler eilen aus ihren Abteilen und begeben sich Richtung Ausgang. Auch ich nähere mich langsamen Schrittes der Tür. In meiner linken Hand trage ich meinen Koffer, der mit schwarzem Stoff überzogen ist. In meiner rechten Hand halte ich mein wichtigstes Gepäckstück, meinen Zauberstab. Er ist gefertigt aus Einhornhaaren, Mahagoni, 8 ½ Zoll. Ein wunderschönes Stück und hat mich schon unzählige Male aus der Misere gerissen.(weis nicht ob es so einen Stab gibt, *amKopfkratz*) Vorsichtig steige ich aus dem Zug aus und blicke mich suchen um. Überall wimmelt es von Schülern die aufgeregt umher laufen um schnellst möglich die bereit stehenden Kutschen zu erreichen. Etwas abseits kann ich einen riesigen Mann erkennen, der die jüngsten Schüler die sich ängstlich umsehen zum See hinab geleitet. Einige der Schüler mustern mich mit kritischem und einige sogar mit ehrfürchtig Blick. Ungefähr 5m von mir entfernt stehen drei junge Männer und mustern mich mit neugierigem Blick. Ich scheine ihnen zu gefallen, denn nach einiger Zeit kommen sie auf mich zu. In ihrer Mitte geht ein blonder Junge (wer das wohl ist *gg*), der vielleicht 18 Jahre alt ist. In seinen blauen Augen kann ich pure Arroganz und Überheblichkeit erkennen. Irgendwie kommen mir diese Augen seltsam vertraut vor und ich versuche mich daran zu erinnern, wo ich sie schon einmal gesehen habe. "Kann man Ihnen behilflich sein schöne Frau?" fragt er mich mit einem schmierigen Lächeln auf den Lippen und mustert mich dabei unverfroren von oben bis unten. "Ich denke nicht, dass Sie Professor White behilflich sein können, Mr. Malfoy." Eine alternde Frau mit zerzaustem Haar und einem strengen Blick schreitet auf uns zu und blickt die drei Jungen strafend an. Mein Blick gleitet zurück zu dem blonden Knaben vor mir und jetzt erkenne ich ganz deutlich die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm, Lucius und Haydn. Das überhebliche Lächeln ist verflogen und hat einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck Platz gemacht. "Wie Sie meinen Professor McGonagall." Mit einem letzten Blick auf mich dreht er sich um und gefolgt von seinen beiden Begleitern begibt er sich schließlich auch zu den Kutschen hinüber. "Da sind Sie ja Kind, wir dachten schon Sie hätten den Zug verpasst." Freundlich lächelnd weilt nun der Blick der Lehrerin für Verwandlung auf mir. "Verzeihen Sie, aber ich wollte noch etwas für mich sein, darum habe ich mich in ein leeres Abteil ziemlich am Ende des Zuges gesetzt." antworte ich höflich. "Schon gut, aber kommen Sie jetzt. Professor Dumbledore wartet schon auf Sie." Und mit diesen Worten zieht sie mich zu der letzten leeren Kutsche, die sich auch sogleich auf nach Hogwarts macht. Hogwarts, meinem neuen Zuhause  
  
~~****~~  
  
"Herein!" ruft eine freundliche Männerstimme und Professor McGonagall schiebt mich in das Büro des Direktors. Dieser sitzt hinter seinem Schreibtisch und lächelt mir freundlich zu. Ich lächle zurück, dieser Mann muss einem einfach sympathisch sein. Genau wie ihn meine Mutter beschrieben hat. "Ah Miss White, schön dass Sie endlich hier sind. Hatten Sie eine angenehme Reise?" "Ja, danke Professor. Es ist schon ein Erlebnis nach Hogwarts zu reisen." Neugierig blicke ich mich in dem Zimmer um. An den Wänden stehen viele Bücherregal, die bis oben hin auch mit solchen gefüllt sind. Der große Kamin in der Ecke strahlt eine Wärme aus, die mich irgendwie beruhigt. Professor Dumbledore ist nun hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor getreten und geht auf Professor McGonagall zu. "Minerva wir sollten dann so langsam in die große Halle gehen. Unsere Schüler warten sicher schon und haben Hunger, außerdem muss ich sagen, dass auch ich dem Essen nicht abgeneigt bin." Wie zur Bestätigung knurrt genau in diesem Moment sein Magen. Ich versuche mir das Lachen zu verkneifen, doch warum eigentlich? Hier in Hogwarts kann ich doch lachen, es ist nicht so wie im Kampf. Nicht so wie sonst immer.  
  
~~****~~  
  
Als wir die große Halle betreten traue ich meinen Augen nicht, so beeindruckt bin ich. Sie wirkt wie eine kleine Kathedrale und überall schweben Kerzen umher. Die Decke ist verzaubert, so dass sie wie der Sternenhimmel aussieht. Es stehen vier lange Tische in der Mitte der Halle und von überall her hört man die fröhlichen Stimmen von Schülern. Wir gehen weiter und manche der Schüler grüßen den Direktor freundlich. Vor einem Tisch, der etwas erhöht steht machen wir schließlich halt. Das muss der Lehrertisch sein, denn schon einige Plätze sind mit Lehrkräften besetzt. Meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit richtet sich jedoch auf einen düster aussehenden Mann der mich mit durchdringendem Blick ansieht. (Zaubertränke, mehr so I ned *gg*) Mir scheint als würde er bis zu dem Grund meiner Seele blicken können. Schon wieder macht sich in mir das Gefühl breit, diese rabenschwarzen Augen schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Als wäre ich hypnotisiert starre ich ihn an. Sein Gesicht und seine gesamte Gestalt erscheint mir so vertraut. Der schwarze Umhang, die langen schwarzen Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht hängen, die weiße Haut und diese Augen! Schon wieder muss ich sie anstarren. Bis jetzt blickten sie mich neugierig mustern an, doch auf einmal ändert sich sein Blick. Er wird irgendwie verklärt und böse. Sie funkeln mich bedrohlich an, diese beiden schwarzen Onyxe. Ich habe überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass ich jetzt genau vor ihm stehe, geschweigeden dass mich Professor Dumbledore zum wiederholten male aufgefordert hat, mich zu setzen. Erst als er sich von mir abwendet und ein Gespräch mit seinem Tischnachbarn, dem riesigen Mann der vorher die Erstklässler abgeholt hat beginnt erwache ich aus diesem Zustand. Professor McGonagall mustert mich kritisch und ich lasse mich schnell auf den Stuhl neben diesen mysteriösen Mann fallen. Ich vermeide es angestrengt den Mann neben mir zu betrachten und konzentriere mich voll und ganz auf die Feierlichkeiten.  
  
~~****~~  
  
Professor McGonagall schüttelt leicht den Kopf und holt dann einen Schemel auf dem ein alter Zauberhut liegt. Sie stellt ihn vor den Lehrertisch und auf einmal kann man ein Gesicht erkennen und der Hut beginnt zu sprechen. (Ihr wisst schon dass Einteilungsritual *gg*)Ich nehme nur mit einem Ohr den Spruch des Hutes war, da mein Blick durch die Reihen der Schüler gleitet. Ab morgen werde ich einige von ihnen unterrichten und über ihre Zukunft entscheiden. Es ist ein eigenartiges Gefühl, doch die einzige Möglichkeit unentdeckt an dieser Schule zu sein. Schließlich beendet der Sprechende Hut seinen Spruch und Professor McGonagall verkündet mit lauter Stimme den Namen des ersten Schülers. "Archimedes, Markus." Ein kleiner zierlich wirkender Junge tritt unsicher auf den Hut zu und setzt ihn sich danach zaghaft auf den Kopf. Es herrscht angespannte Stille dann ruft der Hut plötzlich: "Ravenclaw" An einem der vier Tisch bricht schallender Ablaus aus und der Junge eilt schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu, wo er freundlich aufgenommen wird. So geht das bei jedem der neuen Anfänger, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin und schließlich wieder Ravenclaw. Als alle Schüler ihrem Haus zu geteilt sind, erhebt sich Dumbledore und beginnt eine kurze Ansprache zu halten: "Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, ich begrüße auch ganz herzlich zu diesem Jahr in Hogwarts. Sicherlich wird dieses Jahr wieder genau so spannend, wie die letzten Jahre und ich hoffe ihr bemüht auch mit euren Leistungen. Nun möchte ich auch zwei neue Lehrkräfte unsere Schule vorstellen. Zum ersten hätten wir da denn neuen Lehrer für `Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste` doch ich fürchte, dass er noch nicht eingetroffen ist also stelle ich euch zuerst..." Plötzlich fliegt die Tür auf und ein junger Mann mit roten Haaren, die er zum Pferdeschwanz gebunden hat stürmt herein. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken hebe ich meinen Zauberstab und richte ihn auf diesen Mann. "Impedimenta!" Sofort bleibt er wie angewurzelt stehen, der Lähmzauber wirkt doch immer wieder. Ich will gerade einen weiteren Zauber aussprechen, als Professor Dumbledore beschwichtigend die Hand auf meinen rechten Arm legt. Verständnislos blicke ich in seine Augen. Ein Mädchen vom Tisch der Gryffindor läuft jetzt schluchzend auf den Mann zu, ich will sie davon abhalten doch auch das verhindert der Direktor. "Professor, ich verstehe nicht..." Ein Lächeln huscht über sein Gesicht und er wendet sich an seine Schüler, die verschreckt von mir zu dem Mann starren. "Bitte Ruhe! Darf ich vorstellen: Professor Charlie Weasley. Euer neuer Lehrer in ´Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.´" (coole Vorstellung oder *gg*?)  
  
~~****~~  
  
Mein Mund klappt auf und ich starre ungläubig zu dem jungen Mann hinüber. Das Mädchen versucht verzweifelt ihn aus der Starre zu lösen, was ihr aber nicht gelingt. In zwischen sind schon drei weitere Schüler, Gryffindor´s, zu ihr geeilt. Alle haben feuerrote Haare und sehen sich sehr ähnlich. "Professor White, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht können Sie Professor Weasley aus der Lähmung lösen?" "Natürlich...ähm sofort... Professor." stottere ich und nähere mich dem jungen Mann. Als das dem rothaarigen Mädchen bewusst wird stellt sie sich schützend vor ihn. "Lassen Sie ihn bloss in Ruhe Sie Hexe!" (Das Mädchen ist echt kreativ *lol*) "Ginny, Sie dummes Ding gehen Sie zur Seite!" dringt plötzlich eine tiefe Männer Stimme an mein Ohr. Um zu sehen wer diese Worte, mit einem solch hassdruchträngtem Ton spricht, dass es sogar mir kalt über den Rücken läuft, drehe ich mich um und blicke genau in SEINE schwarzen Augen. "Aber Professor Snape sie hat..." Weiter kommt sie nicht, da er sie wieder böse anfährt. "Sie hatte auch einen guten Grund und wenn Sie jetzt nicht sofort zur Seite treten bereiten Sie ihrem Bruder nur unangenehme Schmerzen! Wollen Sie das?" Einmal schlugt das Mädchen schwer, tritt dann aber doch kopfschüttelnd zur Seite und wirft sich weinend in die Arme von einem anderen rothaarigen Jungen, der ihr beschwichtigend über die Haare streift. Alle Augen ruhen auf mir, als ich meinen Zauberstab heben und den Gegenfluch ausspreche: " Finite Incantatem" Mit einem lauten Stöhnen sinkt der Mann zusammen, rafft sich aber verdammt schnell wieder hoch, blickt in meine Augen und meint mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln: "Schöne Art begrüßt zu werden." Langsam merke ich, wie ich rot anlaufe also blicke ich lieber woanders hin. "Charlie!" Das rothaarige Mädchen wirft sich schwer schluchzend in die Arme ihres Bruders. "Ist doch schon gut Ginny! Mir ist ja nichts passiert! Beruhige dich doch!" Sanftmütig Lächelnd blickt Professor Dumbledore auf das Geschehen, dann wendet er sich wieder seinen Schülern zu. "Also gut dann konntet ihr ja wenigstens schon einmal die Fähigkeiten unserer neuen Professorin in Augenschein nehmen. Professor Katheline White übernimmt ab diesem Schuljahr das Fach `Muggelkunde` und es wäre sicher besser, wenn ihr in ihrem Unterricht zuerst an die Tür klopfen bevor ihr eintretet." Wieder merke ich wie mir die Röte ins Gesicht steigt. Die Schüler jedoch brechen in Gelächter aus und die angenehme Atmosphäre von vor diesem kleinen "Zwischenfall" ist wieder hergestellt. Professor Dumbledore fährt fort: "Also lange rede kurzer Sinn, guten Appetit!" Und schon im nächsten Augenblick erscheinen wie durch geisterhand Teller, mit lauter Köstlichkeiten auf den Tischen und die Schüler langen, nach einem kurzen Ablaus ordentlich zu. Auch die Lehrer beginnen zu essen.  
  
~~****~~  
  
Beschämt und mit gesengtem Blick begebe auch ich mich auf meinen Platz zurück und beginne schweigend zu essen. Den starren Blick meines Nachbars merke ich nur zu deutlich und als ich mich gerade für seine Hilfe bedanken möchte, höre ich ihn zu mir sagen: "Sie sollten lieber etwas vorsichtiger mit ihrem Zauberstab umgehen Professor White, nicht dass Sie noch mal jemand "ernsthaft" verletzen. Er ist kein Spielzeug!" Ein zynisches Lächeln breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Langsam aber sicher ist das Mass voll. Was bildet sich dieser arrogante Schnösel eigentlich ein! Mich zurecht zuweisen! Wie ein kleines Schulmädchen! Als ob ich nicht wüsste, was ich mit meinem Zauberstab zu tun hätte! Ich! Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! (Nein Mädchen, seine Art mit Menschen umzugehen, *ungläubigdenkopfschüttel*) Gerade als ich etwas, nicht ganz so "nettes" erwidern möchte, bemerke ich, dass sich jemand auf den leeren Stuhl zu meiner Rechten setzt. Kurz schiele ich nach rechts, um meinen neuen Tischnachbarn zu begutachten und blicke genau in zwei rehbraune Augen, die auf mir weilen. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Neben mir sitzt der Professor, den ich vorher gelähmt habe. In meinen Gedanken seufze ich laut auf, das geht ja gut los! Zu meiner linken sitzt ein eingebildeter, frustrierter Vampirklon, dessen Augen mich hypnotisieren und zu meiner rechten sitzt ein gutaussehender, fröhlich vor sich hin grinsender "Sonnenschein", den ich töten wollte. Irgendwie macht sich in mir das Gefühl breit, dass dieses Schuljahr nicht sehr "unterhaltsam" wird. Aber vielleicht kann man ja die Sitzordnung noch ändern, doch nein diesen Gedanken verwerfe ich gleich wieder. Schließlich war es an meiner alten Schule ja das selbe. Also bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als mich damit abzufinden.  
  
~~****~~  
  
"Wenn Sie mich jedesmal so nett "begrüßen" muss ich mir wohl ein langsameres Tempo aneignen, denn sonst mache ich immer sehr unsanft Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden." (toller Anmachspruch Weasley, fast so gut wie "Na auch hier?" lol) Angesichts dieser lustigen Aussage, meines rechten Nachbars muss ich kurz auflachen und merke schon wieder, dass sich meine Wangen rot färben. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich dachte nur Sie wären ein..., naja also... jemand anders." versuche ich mich zu rechtfertigen. "Ach denken Sie sich nichts. Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, Charlie Weasley." Er reicht mir versöhnlich die Hand und ich schüttle sie. "Katheline White, aber bitte nennen Sie mich Kathy." "Gut aber nur, wenn Sie mich Charlie nennen." Ein breites Grinsen macht sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und wirkt trotzdem freundlich und nicht überheblich. Gedankenverloren wende ich mich wieder meinem Essen zu. Sieht wohl so aus, als wäre dieser, wirklich sehr gutaussehende "Sonnenschein", doch nicht so unsympathisch. Verstollen mustere ich ihn. Er hat rehbraune Augen die lebenslustig strahlen. Seine roten Haare sind mit einem schwarzen Band im Nacken zusammen gebunden. Einige, kleine Narben verlaufen über sein Gesicht, was seine herbe Schönheit jedoch nur noch hervorhebt. Wie wir alle trägt er einen dunklen Umhang, der schon viel mit gemacht haben muss und um den Hals ein Lederband mit einem Drachenzahn. Auch er scheint mich zu mustern.  
  
~~****~~  
  
Wir unterhalten uns den gesamten Abend, diskutieren angeregt über die neueste Ausgabe des Tagesprofeten, Hogwarts und unseren bisherigen Lebensweg.(und über fliegende rosa Schweinchen und Homosexuelle Tannenbäume, jaja *gg*) Der Abend neigt sich langsam aber sicher seinem Ende zu und schließlich erhebt sich Professor Dumbledore und spricht: "Ich wünsche euch allen eine geruhsamen Nacht und dass ihr morgen gut ausgeruht in das neue Schuljahr starten könnt." Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und einer kleinen Handbewegung entlässt er die Schüler, die sich auch gleich in Richtung ihrer Haustürme aufmachen. "Darf ich diese wunderschöne Lady zu meiner Linken in ihre Gemächer geleiten?" fragt Charlie mich, mit einem spitzbübischen Ausdruck in den Augen und verbeugt sich gespielt. Wieder muss ich lachen, reiche ihm dann aber doch mit den Worten: "Sehr gerne Mylord", meine Hand. Gerade als wir uns in Bewegung setzten wollen, hält uns Professor Dumbledore auf. "Verzeihung, aber ich würde Sie gerne noch kurz in meinem Büro sprechen Professor White, natürlich wenn es Ihnen nicht ausmacht." Verwundert blicke ich Charlie an, antworte aber dann doch: "Ja, gerne Professor." Ich werfe Charlie noch ein bezauberndes Lächeln zu und wünsche ihm eine angenehme Nacht. (Tja Weasley, Satz mit X war wohl nix *gg*)  
  
~~****~~  
  
Wieder im Büro des Direktors angekommen, bittet er mich auf einem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen. Als ich sitze beginnt der Professor unruhig im Zimmer hin und her zu gehen. Nach einer ganzen Weile Schweigen klopft es an der Holztür an. "Herein!" Die Tür öffnet sich und herein kommt die Person, die ich am wenigsten heute noch einmal sehen wollte. "Ah Severus, da sind Sie ja! Bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz!" In meinem Magen macht sich ein eigenartiges Gefühl breit als ich wieder in die Augen dieses dunklen Zauberers blicke. "Nein danke Albus, ich stehe lieber." "Wie Sie möchten. Also Miss White, lassen Sie uns über den wirklichen Grund Ihres Aufenthalts in Hogwarts sprechen." Kritisch mustere ich denn Professor, Dumbledore bemerkt dies und meint an mich gewandt. "Keine Sorge, Professor Snape ist auf unsere Seite und ich dachte mir, dass Sie vielleicht einen Ansprechpartner gebrauchen könnten." `Ja einen Ansprechpartner schon, aber nicht das da.` denke ich bei mir, laut aber sage ich: "Ganz wie Sie meinen Professor." Auf dem runzeligen Gesicht des alternden Direktors breitet sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen aus. "Gut also, Mister Potter kommt in Ihre Klasse und Sie haben ein Zimmer direkt neben dem Gryffindorturm. Professor McGonagall wird Ihnen morgen früh alle Passwörter nennen, damit Sie sich in Hogwarts frei bewegen können. Außerdem informieren wir Mr. Filch, so dass Sie sich auch des Nachts überall im Schulgebäude aufhalten können. Hier habe ich noch einen Grundrissplan der Schule für Sie. Professor Snape wird Sie heute Nacht noch herum führen und Ihnen alles wichtige zeigen. Gut, ich denke das wäre alles fürs erste, haben Sie noch irgendein Anliegen?" In meinen Gedanken formen sich die Worte: `Gib mir einen anderen Ansprechpartner!` aber ich kann mich gerade noch zurück halten. "Ja. Ich denke, dass wir Mr. Malfoy´s jüngsten Sohn auch im Auge behalten sollten. Denn vielleicht..." "Das halte ich für keine gute Idee." mischt sich Professor Snape ein. "Ach und warum nicht?" frage ich direkt an ihn gewannt und versuche seinem Blick standzuhalten. "Wenn Lucius mitbekommt, dass wir seinen Sohn überwachen wird er davon nicht sehr angetan sein." In mir steigt langsam wieder diese Wut auf diesen Mann auf. "Und Sie denken, dass es mich wirklich interessiert ob dieses Monster davon "angetan" ist oder nicht? Wissen Sie eigentlich wie viele unschuldige Menschen Lucius Malfoy auf dem Gewissen hat?" Ich glaube fast ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Zaubertranklehrers erkannt zu haben. "Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, doch ob ihnen bewusst ist, welche Stellung Mr Malfoy in der Gesellschaft erlangt hat, bezweifle ich. Er genießt das Vertrauen des Ministeriums und ist somit unantastbar für so ein kleines Mädchen wie Sie." Kleines Mädchen? Erbost springe ich auf und funkle ihn mit meinen Augen an. Langsam fangen einige der Bücher in den Bücherregalen an zu zittern und drohen herauszufliegen. Bevor wirklich etwas passiert mischt sich Professor Dumbledore ein: "Bitte Severus, ich finde den Vorschlag von Professor White gar nicht mal so schlecht. Nur die Durchführung sollte sich schwierig gestalten. Wie wollen Sie Mr Malfoy dazu bringen ihren Kurs zu besuchen? Er interessiert sich nicht sonderlich für Muggel." "Das lassen Sie mal meine Sorge sein Professor, ich denke ich weiß schon wie ich das anstelle." Mein Blick ruht noch immer auf Snape, dessen Mundwinkel jetzt wieder in ihre Ausgangslage zurück gekehrt sind. Eine bedrückende Stille macht sich breit, so dass man die Luft fast schon knistern hören kann. Plötzlich fällt mir ein Muggelsprichwort ein: "Wenn Blicke töten könnten..." Ich bin mir fast ziemlich sicher, dass der Zaubertranklehrer diese Fähigkeit besitzt, doch er würde sie wahrscheinlich nie vor Albus Dumbledore anwenden. "Gut nun dann meine Lieben, macht auch auf den Weg. Sonst bekommt ihr ja heute Nacht überhaupt keinen Schlaf mehr." Damit sind wir entlassen und ich wende meinen Blick ab und schreite Hochnäsig die Tür hinaus.  
  
~~****~~  
  
Seit einer geschlagenen Stunde renne ich nun schon hinter diesem Mann her. Immer wieder mal erklärt er mir, wo wir uns befinden. Ansonsten ist er sehr wortkarg und schweigt. Wir waren schon in der Bibliothek, in einigen der unteren Klassenzimmer, darunter auch in meinem und bei den vier Haustürmen Dieses Gebäude ist wirklich mehr als verwirrend und ideal um sich zu verstecken oder vor mögliche Angreifern zu flüchten. Gerade befinden wir uns auf dem Weg nach unten, ich vermute mal in den Keller. Wahrscheinlich ist da seine Hexenküche. (falsch, seine Zaubererküche *gg*) Tatsächlich bleiben wir einige Zeit später vor einer Tür stehen und Snape öffnet sie. "Und das hier ist mein Arbeitsbereich." Mit einer einladenden Handbewegung bittet er mich hinein. Ich schreite an ihm vorbei und betrete ein altes Kellergewölbe. Auf den Tischen stehen Kessel und es wirkt alles sehr dunkel und düster. Ich muss meinen Zauberstab, an dem ein Feuerchen brennt um uns Licht zu machen, höher halten damit ich überhaupt etwas erkennen kann. Doch bevor ich näher auf diesen doch sehr beeindruckenden Raum eingehen kann, schließt Snape die Tür wieder. Wir gehen weiter und er öffnet eine andere Tür. Gerade als ich hinein gehen will stehlt er sich mir in den Weg. "Warten Sie hier, ich muss nur schnell etwas holen." Fährt er mich böse funkelnd an und verschwindet dann in dem Raum. (keine Ahnung was er holt *nachdenk*) `Eigentlich hat mich ja nicht zu interessieren in was für einem Raum er da gerade verschwunden ist und es interessiert mich auch nicht. Naja, eigentlich schon. Nein tut es nicht. Ein kurzer Blick kann ja nicht schaden.`  
  
~~****~~  
  
Vorsichtig öffne ich die Tür, die nur angelehnt ist ein Stück. Sie knarrt leise unter dieser Bewegung, dürfte wohl mal wieder geölt werden. Neugierig blicke ich mich in dem Raum um. Nur eine einzelne schwarze Kerze erhellt ihn, sodass ich nur die Umrisse der Gegenstände erkennen kann. Kurzerhand entschließe ich mich, etwas Licht ins Dunkle zu bringen. "Incendio!" Sofort flammen alle Kerzen in diesem Raum auf. Erschrocken weiche ich einen Schritt zurück. Was sich mir jetzt bietet jagt mir einen kalten Schauer nach dem anderen den Rücken hinab. Dieser Raum ist wohl so etwas wie das private Arbeitszimmer des Professors. Ein großer, alter Holzschreibtisch steht unter dem einzigen vergitterten Fenster. Seine Oberfläche glänzt im Licht der Kerzen. Verschiedene Berge von Zettel, Akten und Büchern befinden sich darauf. Daneben steht ein etwas kleinerer Tisch mit einem großen Bronze- und zwei kleinen Kupferkesseln. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand ist ein Regal angebracht. In den vier Ablageflächen stehen verschiedenste Fläschchen. Die Farbe der Inhalte reicht von giftgrün bis hin zum tiefsten schwarz. Wahrscheinlich der privat Vorrat des Professors. Mein Blick wandert weiter durch den Raum. Rechts vom Schreibtisch stehen zwei große Bücherregale, die mit alten, ledergebundenen Büchern gefühlt sind. Vor dem großen Kamin, in dem jetzt ein Feuer brennt steht ein bequemer, dunkelgrüner Sessel. Wahrscheinlich für Gäste. Auf dem Holzschemel daneben steht eine Weinkarave, mit rotem Inhalt und ein Kelch. Die Wände und der Boden sind mit schweren, alten Teppichen behängt und es muffelt etwas. Doch dieser muffelige Geruch wird vollkommen von dem dominanten Schwefelgestank übertroffen.  
  
~~****~~  
  
Direkt neben der Tür steht ein weiteres Regal. Ich sehe mir den Inhalt etwas genauer an und merke, wie Übelkeit in mir aufsteigt. In verschieden großen Glasbehältern, die mit seltsamen Flüssigkeiten gefühlt sind schwimmen allerlei Wesen. Ich kann einen Drachenfuss, Krötenaugen, Unkenzehen, einige kleine Basilisken, eine Aspisnatter, Drudenhände, den Kopf einer Chimäre, Greifenkrallen, den Pferdekopf eines Kelpie und noch manch anderes Wesen identifizieren. Fast glaube ich auch einige menschliche Embryonen erkennen zu können. Schützend halte ich mir meine Hand vor den Mund und wende mich angewidert ab. Schnellen Schrittes gehe ich zum Kamin, um einen kräftigen Schluck Wein zu trinken. Danach geht es mir gleich viel besser. Mit dem Kelch in der Hand blicke ich neugierig das einzige Bild auf dem Kaminsims an. Es zeigt eine junge Frau in Hogwartsuniform. Gerade will ich es zur Hand nehmen als mich eine Stimme böse anfährt: "Was zum Merlin treiben sie hier?" Ich erschrecke furchtbar und der Kelch gleitet aus meiner Hand und fällt laut klirrend zu Boden. "Sind Sie vollkommen wahnsinnig! Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass Sie draußen warten sollen!" (Tief einatmen Snapilein *vorsnapsfluchdück*) "Professor Snape, ich... ich wollte nicht... also ich..." Seine schwarzen Augen starren mich so wütend an, dass ich glaube er tötet mich jeden Moment. "Entschuldigen Sie, gute Nacht." schnellen Schrittes laufe ich an ihm vorbei und raus aus diesem seltsamen Raum.  
  
~~****~~  
  
Ich habe keine Ahnung wo ich hin laufe, nur weg von diesem Monster, das sich Lehrer nennt. Vollkommen außer Atem bleibe ich schließlich stehen und hole erst mal tief Luft. `Warum zum Teufel muss ich nur so verdammt neugierig sein?! Sicher wird er Professor Dumbledore davon erzählen, dann kann ich mir ja wieder was anhören` denke ich und lasse mich zu Boden gleiten. Plötzlich nehme ich ein Schnurren neben mir war, ich drehe mich zur Seite und erblicke eine braune Katze. Ihr Fell schimmert seltsam rot und sie schmeichelt mir um die Beine. "Na meine Kleine, wer bist denn du?" Liebevoll streichle ich ihr über den Rücken. Sofort beginnt sie lauthals zu schnurren. Ein Lächeln huscht über meine Lippen und ich streichle sie weiter. Plötzlich dringt eine krächzende Männerstimme an mein Ohr. "Mrs. Norris! Wo bist du?" Gleich darauf kommt ein seltsam wirkender Mann um die Ecke gebogen. Die Katze läuft auf ihn zu und streicht auch ihm um die Beine. Mit kritischem Blick mustert mich dieser Mann. Ich muss ja einen schönen Anblick bieten, zusammen gesagt am Boden kauernd. "Was tun Sie hier?" fährt mich der Mann böse an. "Ähm... ich ... also...ich..., mein Name ist White und ich glaube ich habe mich verlaufen." stottere ich und blicke ihn dabei flehenden Blickes an. "Aha, dann sind Sie die neue Professorin nicht, Professor Dumbledore hat mir gesagt dass Sie kommen." Die Katze kommt wieder auf mich zu und ich streichle ihr durchs Fell. "Mrs. Norris mag nicht jeden." sagt der seltsame Mann und aus seiner Stimme spricht plötzlich sehr viel Liebe. "Mrs. Norris? Das ist aber ein ungewöhnlicher Name." "Ja, das ist ja auch eine ungewöhnliche Katze." antwortet er mir. Ich erhebe mich vom Boden und blicke den Mann nun freundlich an. "Sie müssen Mr. Filch, der Hausmeister sein. Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Sie in irgendeiner Weise gestört haben sollte." Verlegen kratzt sich der Mann am Hinterkopf. "Ach ist doch nicht so schlimm, aber Sie sollten jetzt lieber zu Bett gehen." Damit dreht er sich um und will davon gehen.  
  
~~****~~  
  
Kurzerhand halte ich ihn am Arm fest. Verwundert blickt er mich an. "Wissen Sie, dass ist so eine Sache naja ich weiß nicht wo mein Zimmer ist." sage ich und blicke ihn flehend an. "Ach so, naja Mrs. Norris kann Ihnen den Weg zeigen, gute Nacht." (Mrs. Norris die Superkatze! Hast du ein Problem frag sie und dir wir geholfen *gg*) "Gute Nacht Mr. Filch." Etwas verwundert blicke ich die Katze an, die sich aber sogleich in Richtung meines Zimmers aufmacht. Eine seltsame Begegnung aber wahrscheinlich gibt es noch vieles an dieser Schule, was seltsam ist. Daran muss ich mich wohl oder über gewöhnen. Auch egal, alles was ich jetzt will ist mein Bett, denn sonst schlafe ich noch im stehen ein. 


	2. Erster Schultag und eine Entdeckung

Ja Hallo erstmal *gg* da bin ich wieder mit Kapitel 2, danke für die netten Kommis. 'Bin schon fleißig am weiterschreiben.  
  
@silverwolfe nein, ich mein schon Charlie, der in Rumänien mit Drachen gearbeitet hat. Sorry wenn du es anders verstanden hast  
  
gruß Alora  
  
PS: Schreibt mir doch bitte wieder einen Kommi!!!  
  
Kapitel 2 (Erster Schultag und eine Entdeckung)  
  
Am nächsten Morgen werde ich durch eine seltsame Stimme geweckt. "Professor White muss aufstehen jetzt!" ertönt eine piepsende Stimme an mein Ohr. Verschlafen blinzle ich und blicke in die Augen eines kleinen Hauselfen. "Was ist?" "Dobby sagt, Professor White muss aufstehen jetzt!" Ich richte mich in meinem Bett auf und reibe meine müden Augen. "Dankeschön Dobby." Der kleine Hauself verneigt sich kurz und verschwindet dann wieder. Herzhaft gähnend steige ich aus meinem Bett und blicke mich neugierig um. Gestern Nacht als mich Mrs. Norris hier herbrachte war ich so müde, dass ich mir das Zimmer gar nicht richtig angesehen habe. Meine Sachen liegen überall verstreut am Boden. Ich war sogar zu müde um mir noch ein Nachthemd über zu ziehen. (nein, ihr Spanner da hinten links sie ist nicht nackt!!! tztz) Ich hebe sie auf, gehe zu dem Birkenschrank an der rechten Wand und räume sie darin ein. Irgend jemand hat meinen Koffer bereits ausgepackt und die Sachen fein säuberlich im Schrank verstaut. Als ich das erledigt habe wende ich mich wieder meinem französischen Bett zu und beginne das Kopfkissen aufzuschütteln. Dabei fällt mein Blick auf den Wecker, den ich in London gekauft habe. Es ist 7.30 Uhr, also habe ich noch jede Menge Zeit.  
  
~~****~~  
  
Nachdem ich mein Bett fertig gemacht habe lasse ich mich darauf nieder und betrachte mein Zimmer ausführlich. Durch das große hohe Fenster fällt die Morgensonne herein und taucht alles in ihr helles goldenes Licht. Der große Schreibtisch darunter, ebenfalls aus Birkenholz ist noch vollkommen leergeräumt, was sich sicher bald ändern wird. In dem angrenzenden Bücherregal stehen Unmengen von Bücher. Ich stehe auf um sie mir etwas genauer zu betrachten. Darunter stehen Werke wie: `Zaubertränke und Schwefelgebräue` von Jonathan Poison; `Muggelkunde Band 1, 2, 3 und 4` von Andrea Normal; `Muggelliteratur in der Zauberwelt` von Ashley Binx; `Verwandlung in magische Geschöpfe` von Thomas Change; `Hexerei und Aberglauben der Muggel, im Zeitalter der Hexenverfolgung von 1350 bis 1740` von Prof. Dr. Dr. Dorethy Silly und noch viele andere. Mein Blick gleitet weiter zum gemütlichen Ziegelkamin, vor dem ein weißbezogener Sessel und ein kleiner Glastisch stehen. Auf dem Tischchen steht eine blaugrüne Schale mit Karamelbonbons darin. Neben dem Kamin befindet sich ein kleines offenes Schränkchen, in dem sich verschiedenste Zauberutensillien befinden. Ein Kupferkessel, einige Fläschchen mit verschieden Zaubertränken, verschiedene Kräuter, eine Kristallkugel und noch allerlei andere Sachen. Im ganzen Zimmer verstreut stehen meist weiße bzw. cremefarbene Kerzen, die des Nachts sicher viel Licht spenden. Im großen und ganzen ein wirklich schönes, helles und freundliches Zimmer. Links an der Wand steht ein großer Spiegel, mit eigenartigen Verschnörkelungen und gleich daneben befindet sich eine Tür die wohl ins Badezimmer führt. Dieses betrete ich nun um meine Morgentolilette zu erledigen. Alles hier ist in blau und weiß gehalten. Ich beschließe zuerst einmal zu duschen.  
  
~~****~~  
  
Frisch geduscht betrete ich wieder mein Zimmer und hole mir aus dem Schrank frische Kleidung. Ich ziehe sie an und stelle mich kritischen Blickes vor den großen Spiegel. Ich weiß selbst dass ich keine Schönheit bin, aber das war mir auch noch nie besonders wichtig. Es gibt wichtigeres im Leben als übertriebenen Körperkult. Meine langen schwarzen Haare hängen mir nass ins Gesicht. Aus meinem Umhang hole ich meinen Zauberstab und spreche schnell eine Formel: "Capillus aridum" (nicht hauen *duck* bin wegen Latein mal sitzen geblieben, wie sagte schon Cäsar: Aqua das Wasser, Vinum der Wein, scher dich zum Merlin verfluchtes Latein *gg*) Sofort trocknen meine Haare und ich stecke sie mit einer geschickten Handbewegung zu einem Zopf nach oben. Noch ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel, dann begebe ich mich mit dem Unterrichtsmaterial aus dem Zimmer.  
  
~~****~~  
  
In den vielen verschiedenen Gängen Hogwarts ist es gar nicht so leicht sich zurecht zu finden. Immer wieder muss ich umkehren, weil ich in eine Sackgasse geraten bin. Doch schließlich, nach einer schier unendlichen Suche gelange ich doch noch zur großen Halle, in der das Frühstück serviert wird. Der Großteil der Schüler ist schon anwesend und frühstückt. Ein Blick von mir zum Lehrertisch genügt und ich kann fest stellen dass mein "Lieblings" Kollege auch schon da ist (Ich weiß wer es ist, Professor .... *wirdvonderAutorinaneinenStuhlgebundenunddermundzugeklebt*) `Das wird ja wieder ein schöner Tag.` denke ich bei mir und steuere zielstrebig auf meinen Platz zu. Darauf bedacht meinen linken Nachbarn, der angeregt mit Professor Sprout diskutiert zu ignorieren. Zu meinem Glück kann ich auch Charlie erkennen, der mir freudig zu winkt. Ich lächle ihn kurz an und setze mich dann neben ihn. "Guten Morgen Kathy, na gut geschlafen die erste Nacht in Hogwarts?" "Ja danke." "Du weißt doch was man sagt: Das was man in der ersten Nacht in einem neuen Bett träumt geht in Erfüllung." (alles Schwachsinn, hab mal in so einer Nacht geträumt, dass ich Brad Pitt heirate *kopfschüttel*) Zögerlich lächle ich ihn an. Zum Glück glaube ich nicht an so etwas, denn ich habe letzte Nacht wiedermal geträumt, wie ich sterbe.  
  
~~****~~  
  
Nach einiger Zeit muss ich doch Professor Snape anblicken. Er hat mir den Rücken zugedreht und seine Schwarzen Haare fallen ihm lose über die Schultern. In meinem Kopf schwirren tausend Gedanken herum. `Hat er mich bei Professor Dumbledore verraten, oder hat er den kleinen "Zwischenfall" in seinem Arbeitszimmer doch für sich behalten? Nein, natürlich hat er es nicht für sich behalten. Nicht er! Ihm macht es Spaß andere zu quälen und jetzt sitzt er ausdruckslos da. Seine Augen zeigen vollkommene Gleichgültigkeit. Das ist ja zum Verrückt werden!` denke ich bei mir. Als hätte er darauf gewartet, spricht mich genau in diesem Moment Professor Dumbledore an. "Professor White, Professor Snape erklärte mir vorhin dass sie gestern Nacht ihren Rundgang durch Hogwarts nicht beenden konnten, da Sie unglücklicher Weise schon zu müde waren. Ich schlage vor dass Sie ihn, gemeinsam mit Professor Snape vielleicht heute beenden. Nach Unterrichtsschluss, im Laufe des Nachmittages vielleicht." Verwirrt und ungläubig stottere ich zur Antwort: "Natürlich wenn Sie meinen Professor Dumbledore." Mein Blick gleitet zurück zu dem Mann auf meiner linken Seite. Er unterhält sich noch immer angeregt mit Professor Sprout über irgendwelche Tropischen Pflanzen. `Warum hat er mich nicht verraten? Es wäre doch ein Leichtes für ihn gewesen dies zu tun. Warum also hat er es nicht?` Besorgt blickt mich Charlie an und berührt sachte meine Hand. "Kathy? Alles in Ordnung?" Erschrocken fahre ich herum und starre ihn an. "Natürlich, entschuldige ich war in Gedanken. Was sagtest du?" "Ich sagte eigentlich gar nichts." "Oh auch gut." Um weiteren peinlichen Konvesertionversuchen auszuweichen beginne ich zu frühstücken. Eigentlich verspüre ich kein großes Hungergefühl, doch die Tatsache dass es heute ein anstrengender Tag wird treibt mich doch dazu etwas zu essen. Gedankenverloren schlinge ich mein Rührei mit den Würstchen hinab. Igit! Wie kann man so etwas frühstücken? Naja die Engländer eben! (hab ihr das schon mal um acht Uhr morgens gegessen? wäh! *schüttel*).  
  
~~****~~  
  
Nach dem Frühstück verabschiede ich mich schnell von Charlie und begebe mich dann Richtung Ausgang. Plötzlich besinne ich mich darauf, dass ich ja noch Draco Malfoy dazu bringen muss freiwillig in meinen Kurs zu kommen. Also mache ich wieder kehrt und begebe mich zum Tisch der Slytherin. Es sind nur noch wenige Schüler auf ihren Plätzen. Die meisten sind schon auf dem Weg in ihre Klassenzimmer, da sie nicht zu spät kommen wollen. Ich habe Glück! Draco sitzt noch mit seinen beiden Freunden am Tisch. Die drei scheinen sich belustigt über etwas zu unterhalten. Ich räuspere mich kurz um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu richten und spreche Draco dann direkt an. "Entschuldigen Sie Mr. Malfoy wenn ich Sie schon zu so früher Stunde belästige. Wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass ich Sie einen Moment alleine spreche?" Etwas verwundert blickt er mich an und will anscheinend eine böse Bemerkung machen, doch als er erkennt, dass ich es bin hellt sich sein Gesicht merklich auf und mit einem charmanten Lächeln auf den Lippen antwortet er mir: "Natürlich Professor White." und erhebt sich von seinem Platz.  
  
~~****~~  
  
Ich gehe voraus und warte in einer kleinen Seitenausbuchtung der Eingangshalle auf ihn. Wenige Augenblicke nach mir kommt auch er aus der großen Halle und geht grinsend auf mich zu. "Was kann ich für Sie tun Professor White?" (ist das Draco Malfoy???????, oder ein Klon??????) fragt er mich mit interessiertem Ton und blickt mich dabei mit seinen eissblauen Augen an. Wieder erkenne ich die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und seinem Vater Lucius. Kurz räuspere ich mich und überlege, wie ich ihn am besten zur freiwilligen Anteilnahme an meinem Kurs bringen könnte. "Mister Malfoy ich musste leider gestern feststellen, dass Sie sich nicht für meinen Kurs angemeldet haben." Ein kurzes Lächeln huscht über seine Lippen. "Nun wissen Sie Professor White, ich bin nicht sonderlich interessiert an Muggeln." Ich zwinge mich auch zu einem Lächeln und antwortet dann: "Ja, ich weiß. Doch es ist wirklich schade, dass so ein talentierter junger Mann wie sie, dessen Vater so großes für die Zauberwelt geleistet hat, sich nicht für Muggel zu interessieren scheint. Wissen Sie, es ist nie falsch den "Feind" genau zu kennen." Wieder muss ich mich zu einem Lächeln zwingen. Draco scheint kurz nachzudenken dann sagt er: "Ja aber Professor ich habe mich doch schon in die anderen Kurse eingeschrieben und mein Stundenplan steht fest." Nun muss ich wirklich lächeln, versuche dann aber wieder ernst weiter zu sprechen. "Also ich denke, wenn Sie wirklich in meinen Kurs kommen wollen würde Professor Dumbledore Ihren Stundenplan sicher noch ändern. Ich würde sagen Sie kommen jetzt gleich die ersten beiden Stunden mit mir, da Ihre Altersgenossen jetzt Muggelkunde bei mir haben. Außerdem kenne ich noch keinen der Schüler und wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass ein so intelligenter und charmanter junger Mann wie Sie in meiner Klasse ist fühle ich mich gleich viel sicherer." (Arschkriecherei!!! sorry für den Ausdruck) Zufrieden grinsend sieht er mich an und stimmt begeistert zu. "Ich muss nur noch schnell meinen beiden Freunden Bescheid sagen, dann komme ich nach in Ordnung?" "Gut, dann bis gleich Draco." Freundlich lächle ich ihn an und er verschwindet wieder in die große Halle. `Meinem Charme konnte bis jetzt noch kein Mann widerstehen, schon gar kein Malfoy.` denke ich bei mir und muss in mich hinein grinsen. Schnell begebe ich mich auf den Weg in mein Klassenzimmer, da auch ich nicht gleich am ersten Tag zu spät kommen möchte.  
  
~~****~~  
  
Im Klassenzimmer sind schon fast alle Plätze besetzt da es in wenigen Minuten zur ersten Stunde läutet. Mit einer freundlichen Begrüßung gehe ich hinter mein Pult und stelle meine braune Ledertasche darauf ab. Mein Blick schweift durch die Klasse und ich kann Charlie´s rothaarigen Bruder Ron erkennen. Neben ihm sitzt ein Junge mit braunen Haaren und einer Brille, Harry Potter. Das ist also der Junge wegen dem ich an dieser Schule bin. Er unterscheidet sich eigentlich nicht von den anderen Schülern, nur das er eben eine Narbe in Form eines Blitzes auf der Stirn besitzt. Er unterhält sich angeregt mit seiner Tischnachbarin, einem Mädchen mit braunen welligen Haaren. Das muss Hermine Granger sein. Albus Dumbledore hat mir schon von dem `Genie der Schule` erzählt. Aus meiner Tasche hole ich einen dunkelblauen Ordner heraus, um die Anwesenheit meiner Schüler zu überprüfen  
  
~~****~~  
  
"Also, dann wollen wir mal, Abbot Hannah?" "Hier!" "Boot Terry?" "Hier!" "Brocklehurst Mandy?" "Hier!" So gehe ich die ganze Klassenliste meiner 21 Schüler durch. Erfreut kann ich feststellen, dass alle anwesend sind. Plötzlich klopft es an die Tür. "Herein!" rufe ich und die Tür wird geöffnet. Herein treten Draco Malfoy und seine beiden Freunde. "Oh Mister Malfoy, wir haben schon auf Sie gewartet." Kurz lächle ich ihn an und er lächelt zurück. "Die beiden wollen auch gerne in Ihren Kurs Professor White, wenn es Ihnen nichts aus macht natürlich." Mit diesen Worten deutet er auf seine beiden Freunde die hinter ihm stehen. "Natürlich nicht. Je mehr wir sind umso besser, aber setzten Sie sich doch erst mal." Damit deute ich auf die freien Plätze. Schnell setzen sich die drei ziemlich weit hinten hin. Draco wirft Harry und seinen Freunden einen gehässigen Blick zu. Auch die drei scheinen nicht begeistert zu sein, denn sie verdrehen angewidert die Augen. Ich hole tief Luft und beginne dann mit meinem Unterricht. "Also da wir ja jetzt vollzählig sind kann ich beginnen. Mein Name ist Katheline White und ich werde euch dieses Schuljahr im Fach Muggelkunde unterrichten. Gut, ähm vielleicht sollte ich euch zuerst einmal erklären mit was wir uns dieses Schuljahr beschäftigen werden: Zuerst werden wir uns mit einigen Dichtern und Schriftstellern der Muggelgeschichte beschäftigen, ich dachte da an Goethe und an einen englischen Dichter, William Shakespeare. Danach werden wir uns ausführlich mit den verschiedenen Regierungsformen der Muggelwelt beschäftigen und zum Schuljahresende hin sprechen wir noch über die Elektronik der Muggel. Ich dachte dabei als Beispiele an CD-Player und Fernseher. Nun noch zu den Benotungen, am Schuljahresende werden wir wie üblich eine schriftlich Abschlussarbeit schreiben. Ich möchte diese schriftlich Prüfung jedoch nur sehr kurz halten. Gemeinsam mit Professor Dumbledore habe ich beschlossen, eine andere Art der Bewertung einzuführen. An Weihnachten werden wir ein Theaterstück von Shakespeare aufführen. Ich werde euch während den Proben und bei der Aufführung beobachten und dann nach euren Leistungen und eurem Einsatz bewerten. Gibt es irgendwelche Fragen?"  
  
~~****~~  
  
Sofort schießt eine Hand in die Höhe. "Ja Miss Granger?" "Professor, aber das ist doch albern, ich meine wir sind hier in einer Schule und nicht im Theater! Ich würde die andere Art viel mehr befürworten." (halt doch den Mund, dass ist meine Story Granger! Immer diese Schlammblütler *gg*) Einige der Schüler stimmen ihr aufgebracht zu, andere sind vehement dagegen sodass ein wildes Durcheinander entsteht. Alle schreien aufeinander ein und vertreten ihre Meinung. "Soronus!" murmle ich und sage dann. "Ruhe!" durch den Stimmverstärkungszauber hört man dieses `Ruhe` wahrscheinlich sogar noch unten im Kerker. Sofort verstummen alle und schauen mich an. "Schon besser!" Alle halten sich schützend die Ohren zu. `Verdammt ich hab vergessen den Zauber aufzuheben!` denke ich bei mir und sage schnell "Quietus!" sofort spreche ich wieder mit normaler Zimmerlautstärke. "Also, zwei Dinge: Zum ersten, ich finde es wichtig dass Sie sich auch praktisch in der Muggelwelt bewegen können. Darum werden wir auch alles ohne Zauberei machen. Kostüme, Bühnenbild u.s.w. und zum Zweiten: Sie können es nicht ändern, also finden Sie sich lieber damit ab." Noch einzelne Krummler sind zu hören, dann ist es wieder vollkommen still.  
  
~~****~~  
  
"Beruhigt? Gut also beginnen wir nun mit dem Autor unseres Stückes. Ihr solltet euch das vielleicht aufschreiben." Sofort suchen sich alle Schüler ihre Pergamentrollen heraus und lauschen angespannt was ich ihnen erzähle. "William Shakespeare wurde im April des Jahres 1564 in Stratford-upon-Avon geboren. Der Sohn eines begüterten Gewerbetreibenden wurde am 26.04.1564 getauft und besuchte die dortige Lateinschule. Mit 18 Jahren heiratete Shakespeare die acht Jahre ältere Anne Hathaway, mit der er drei Kinder, darunter Zwillinge, hatte. Wahrscheinlich arbeitete er eine kurze Zeit als Lehrer, ging aber um 1586 nach London, um sich dort einer der zahlreichen Schauspielertruppen anzuschließen. In London arbeitete er als Schauspieler, Regisseur und Bühnenautor. Er wurde Mitbesitzer des Globe Theater und Teilhaber der Theatergruppe `Chamberlain´s Men`, die ab 1603 unter königlicher Protektion stand. Shakespeares dramatisches Gesamtwerk umfasst 35 Stücke, an weiteren hat er maßgeblich mitgearbeitet. Mit seinen frühen Geschichtsdramen wie `Richard III`(1593) reagierte er auf das neuerwachte Interesse an der nationalen Vergangenheit. Weitere berühmt Werke sind: `Titus Andronicus (1588), `Romeo und Julia` (1591), `Julius Cäsar` (1601), `Hamlet`(1602) und `Macbeth` (1606) Gut also wir werden uns mit dem Stück Romeo und Julia beschäftigen und ich habe es hier als Sonderausgabe für jeden von euch." Ich hole einen Karton unter dem Pult hervor und stelle ihn auf den Tisch. "Mister Finnigan wurden Sie so nett sein und bitte die Bücher austeilen?" Sofort eilt der Junge nach vorne und verteilt die Bücher. Nachdem er fertig ist sage ich: "Miss Turpin beginnen Sie bitte zu lesen."  
  
~~****~~  
  
Es klingelt und die zweite Stunde ist vorbei. Seltsamerweise springt keiner der Schüler auf um hinaus zueilen. Alle bleiben sitzen und lauschen andächtig Mister Pucey, der gerade an der Reihe zu lesen ist. Ich habe wohl ihre Liebe zu Shakespeare geweckt. Kurz muss ich grinsen, sogar Miss Granger ist ganz vertieft in das Stück, als ich abbrechen muss. "So meine Lieben das reicht für heute. Bis nächste Woche schreibt ihr mir eine Textzusammenfassung und überlegt euch welche Rolle ihr übernehmen wollt. Ihr könnt mir die Zettle im Laufe der Woche abgeben." Die Schüler erheben sich und wollen den Raum schon verlassen. "Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, 5 Punkte für Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff." Die Schüler starren mich ungläubig an. Das ist wohl das erste mal das ein Professor allen Häusern gleichzeitig Punkte gibt. Sie bedanken sich und verlassen dann angeregt diskutierend das Klassenzimmer Erschöpft lasse ich mich auf den Stuhl sinken. `War gar keine so schlechte Stunde Kathy, du hättest wirklich Talent zur Lehrerin gehabt.` denke ich breit grinsend, als es auch schon an die Tür klopft und die Schüler für die nächste Stunde eintreten.  
  
~~****~~ Endlich geschafft! Die Glocke klingelt zum letzten Mal für mich heute! Nachdem ich der Klasse noch ihre Hausaufgaben aufgegeben habe packe ich meine Sachen zusammen. Glücklich begebe ich mich zur großen Halle. Mein Magen knurrt und ich freue mich schon richtig auf das Mittagessen. Auf dem Flur begegne ich Lisa Turpin und Tom Fawcett. Sie geben mir beide ihre Zettel und beteuern wie toll sie meinen Unterricht doch fanden. Wieder muss ich grinsen, bedanke mich dafür und betrete dann die Halle. Zielstrebig steuere ich auf meinen Platz zu und lasse mich neben Charlie fallen. Dieser grinst mich breit an. Von meinem anderen Tischnachbarn ist nichts zu sehen. Kann mir ja auch egal sein. "Na und wie war dein erster Tag Professor Weasley?" frage ich Charlie neugierig. "Ach ganz gut und deiner?" "Bestens, aber jetzt hab ich ganz schön Hunger." Genau in diesem Moment erscheint vor mir ein gefüllter Teller. "Na dann lass es dir mal schmecken." meint Charlie und beginnt gleich darauf selbst zu essen.  
  
~~****~~  
  
Nach dem Essen mache ich mich auf in den Kerker. Professor Snape hat nichts zu Mittag gegessen und Professor Dumbledore hat mich gebeten zu ihm zu gehen. Als ich vor dem Kerker stehe klopfe ich an die Tür und warte auf Antwort. "Herein!" ruft eine strenge Stimme und ich trete ein. Snape steht am Lehrerpult und hantiert mit einigen Gefäßen umher. Ich räuspere mich und trete dann einen Schritt näher. "Was ist?" fragt er barsch ohne auch nur aufzublicken. "Verzeihung Herr Professor, ich wollte Sie wirklich nicht stören." antworte ich gelassen. Als er meine Stimme erkennt blickt er kurz von seinen Röhrchen auf und mit seinen schwarzen Augen genau in meine grünen. "Ah, Professor White welche Ehre." sagt er mit sarkastischem Tonfall und mustert mich genau. Schon wieder werde ich rot! Verzweifelt versuche ich meine aufsteigende Wut zu unterdrücken. "Ja Professor ich bin's. Verzeihen Sie die Störung aber Professor Dumbledore meinte, dass wir unseren Rundgang heute Nachmittag fortsetzen sollten und ich wollte fragen, um wie viel Uhr es Ihnen Recht wäre." Sein Blick gleitet abfällig über meinen Körper und er denkt kurz nach. "Um vier Uhr vor meinem Büro und ich rate Ihnen pünktlich zu sein!" Seine Augen verengen sich zu zwei Schlitzen und ich muss schwer schlucken. "Wie Sie meinen. Ich werde pünktlich sein." Gerade als ich mich zum gehen abwenden will fällt mein Blick auf die Gefäße in seiner Hand. Kurz schiele ich auf das Rezept das vor ihm liegt. Ein Schlaftrunk! Anscheinend hat er Probleme mit der Zutatenzusammensetzung. Um ihm zu helfen sage ich: "Wissen Sie, wenn Sie ein wenig Baldrian, Salbei, und einige Einhornhaare beifügen wirkt der Trank ganz sicher Herr Professor." Freundlich lächle ich ihn an, doch werde gleich darauf kreidebleich. Seine schwarzen Augen blitzen mich wütend funkelnd an. "Sie unverschämte Person! Wie können Sie es eigentlich wagen mir Anweisungen zu geben, wie ich einen Schlaftrunk zubereiten soll?! Sind sie vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden?! In einem Schlaftrunk, Baldrian und Salbei gleichzeitig, pah so etwas verrücktes habe ich ja noch nie gehört!" (in den Schlaftabletten von meiner Oma sind aber beide Zutaten drin bäh und sie schläft immer wie ein Baby wenn Sie die nimmt *gg*) Darauf verkneife ich mir krampfhaft eine Antwort. `Natürlich Herr Superschlau! Ich war ja auch nur Schulbeste in Zaubertränke das ist vollkommen unwichtig!` denke ich bei mir und könnte diesem Mann wieder mal den Hals umdrehen. Schnell verneige ich mich und haste eilig aus diesem finsteren Loch, weg von IHM! Von drinnen kann ich noch einzelne Flüche seinerseits hören. `Pah wer nicht hören will muss eben fühlen.` denke ich bei mir und beschließe erst einmal die Bibliothek aufzusuchen.  
  
~~****~~  
  
Die große Holztür die zur Bibliothek führt öffne ich mit meiner rechten Hand und trete ein. Wieder einmal muss ich staunen als ich dieses architektonische Meisterwerk betrete. Überall stehen riesige Bücherregal, die bis zur Decke reichen und bis oben hin mit Büchern gefüllt sind. Es gibt die verschiedensten Farben der Einbände, verschiedene Buchgrößen und Buchdicken. Wahrscheinlich gibt es kein Buch, das es hier nicht auch gibt. Neugierig und überwältigt gehe ich einen Schritt hinein. Einige Schüler sitzen an langen Tischen oder in den gemütlich wirkenden Sesseln. Sie lesen in Büchern und machen sich Notizen auf ihre Pergamentrollen. An einem Tisch links neben mir sitzt eine kleine pummelig wirkende Frau mit Brille und studierte einige Bücher vor sich. Das muss die Bibliothekarin sein. Freundlich gehe ich auf sie zu und begrüße sie: "Guten Tag. Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn ich mich etwas umsehe und ein wenig in den Büchern schmökere?" frage ich sie höflich. "Natürlich nicht Kind, sie können sich alle Bücher nehmen, die sie wollen. Außer die in der verbotenen Abteilung, die ist für Schüler gesperrt." Ich muss grinsen. `Hält sie mich doch tatsächlich für eine Schülerin.` denke ich bei mir. "Nun ja, wissen Sie ich bin keine Schülerin. Mein Name ist Professor White und ich bin die neue Lehrerin für Muggelkunde, sie müssen Madame Pince, die Bibliothekarin sein." Freundlich reiche ich ihr die Hand. Die alte Frau schaut mich ungläubig an, wird dann rot und entschuldigt sich sofort bei mir. "Oh entschuldigen Sie bitte vielmals, aber sie sind noch so jung, da habe ich Sie für eine Schülerin der Abschlussklasse gehalten." Beschämt blickt sie mich an. "Vielen Dank für dieses Kompliment, aber ich bin schon 25 und somit eine alte Schachtel." antworte ich mit gespielt ernster Miene. (genau! *vonkathyeineverpasstkrieg*) Madame Pince versteht die Ironie und lächelt. "Na dann dürfen Sie sich allen Büchern unserer Bibliothek widmen Professor White, viel Spaß." Damit wendet sie ihren Blick wieder von mir, auf ihre Bücher ab.  
  
~~****~~  
  
Zwei Stunden später bin ich vollkommen vertieft in einem Buch über Runenlesekunst und bemerke gar nicht wie sich jemand neben mich setzt und mich eine Zeit lang beobachtet. Nach ein paar Minuten räuspert sich dieser jemand neben mir und ich blicke erschrocken auf. "Entschuldigen Sie Professor wenn ich Sie erschreckt habe." "Mister Malfoy! Oh nein, natürlich haben Sie mich nicht erschrocken ich war nur so vertieft in mein Buch. Was kann ich denn für Sie tun?" Er spielt nervös mit seinen Fingern und blickt zu Boden. "Nun ja ähm, also ich ähm, ich wollte..." beginnt er stockend. `Na sowas! Ein Malfoy der stottert?` denke ich grinsend bei mir und warte geduldig was er mir zu sagen hat. "Ich wollte fragen ob ähm, naja ob...!" beginnt er wieder. "Mister Malfoy was wollten Sie fragen?" frage ich ihn freundlich. "Ich wollte fragen ob Sie schon wissen, wer den Romeo spielt." Jetzt ist es endlich heraus! Das bedrückt ihn also! "Nein eigentlich hab ich mich noch nicht entschieden, warum?" frage ich und fühle eine seltsame Macht über ihn. "Naja ich würde ihn nämlich gerne spielen." meint er kleinlaut und blickt wieder seine Finger an. `Soso der große Muggelhasser Malfoy will also die männliche Hauptrolle spielen, wie?` denke ich und antworte nach kurzem Zögern. "Ich werde darüber nachdenke Mister Malfoy und Ihnen meine Entscheidung nächsten Montag mitteilen." Ein glücklicher und erleichterter Gesichtsausdruck macht sich bei ihm breit. "Danke! Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen." Mit diesen Worten springt er auf und eilt davon. Kurz bevor er bei der Tür ist dreht er sich noch einmal um und winkt mir zu. Ich winke zurück. Dieser Junge ist äußerst seltsam, so gar kein Malfoy.  
  
~~****~~  
  
Zögerlich klopfe ich an die Tür von Snape´s Büro an. Es ertönt keine Antwort also klopfe ich noch mal. Wieder nichts. `Naja dann warten wir eben auf den Herrn Professor.` denke ich und lehne mich an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Mit meinem Fuß fahre ich kleine Kreise über den Boden. Meine Zunge befeuchtet meine Lippen mit Speichel und ich beginne ein Lied zu trällern. Noch immer zeigt sich keine Regung an der Tür also beschließe ich noch einmal zu klopfen. Gerade als meine Hand das Holz berühren sollte öffnet sich die Tür und meine Hand landet daneben. Ich verliere das Gleichgewicht und falle nach vorne. Schnell schließe ich meine Augen und bereite mich auf einen unsanften Aufprall auf dem Steinboden vor. Doch anders als erwartet lande ich sehr sanft und spüre zwei starke Arme die sich um meinen Körper schlingen. Vorsichtig blinzle ich und kann nur Schwärze entdecken. `Bin ich jetzt tot?` denke ich besorgt und verharre regungslos in dieser Position. (klar Mädchen bei so einem "schweren" Sturz stirbt man *gg*) Mein Blick gleitet nach oben und ich blicke in zwei schwarze Augen die mich verwundert anstarren. Durch meine Nase atme ich den Duft von Schwefel, vermischt mit etwas sehr beruhigenden ein. `Oh mein Gott! Ich liege hier in den Armen von Snape!` schießt es mir plötzlich durch den Kopf und ich will mich sofort zurück ziehen. Professor Snape scheint auch gerade klar geworden zu sein, in was für einer Situation wir uns befinden und er lässt mich schnell los. Eine peinlich Stille macht sich breit. Es scheint so als könnte ich seine Kopf richtig arbeiten hören, schließlich ist er es auch der die Stille durchbricht. "Sie haben ja ein wirklich stürmisches Gemüt Professor White, passen Sie nur auf das Ihnen das nicht eines Tages zum Verhängnis wird." Damit geht er an mir vorbei und schließt die Tür dabei. Wie angewurzelt stehe ich da und starre auf die Tür. "Was ist jetzt? Kommen Sie oder wie?" dringt seine tiefe Stimme an mein Ohr und ich erwache aus meiner Starre. Ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten geht er weiter und ich tapse hinter ihm her.  
  
~~****~~  
  
Mit gesenktem Kopf und hängenden Schultern schlürfe ich hinter Professor Snape her. `Ich könnte mich ohrfeigen! Warum verunsichert mich dieser Mann nur so sehr? Ich war mir doch sicher dass ich ihn abgrundtief hasse, doch als er mich vorhin im Arm hielt empfand ich etwas seltsames, etwas ganz nicht hasshaftes! Warum nur? Ich war doch schon mit so vielen Männern zusammen. Beruflich. Aber nie war es so intensiv. Intensiv? Was denke ich hier eigentlich?! Mädchen das ist Snape! Ein dunkler, eingebildeter, selbstgefälliger, arroganter, sturer, verklemmter, gutaussehender... Gutaussehen?! Bin ich jetzt vollkommen verrückt geworden?´ "Professor White? Professor White? Hallo?" Er fuchtelt mit seiner Hand vor meinem Gesicht umher. "Was?" frage ich verdattert und vermeide in seine Augen zu blicken. Eine seiner Augenbrauen geht nach oben und er schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Wir gehen schweigend weiter bis wir zu einem großen See kommen. Die Sonne scheint und taucht die Wasseroberfläche in ihr warmes Licht. Wir gehen weiter nach unten und bleiben am Seeufer stehen. Verstohlen mustere ich ihn. Sein Gesicht ist entspannt und ich glaube fast ein zufriedenes Lächeln darauf zu erkennen. Nachdem ich tief Luft geholt und all meinen Mut zusammengekratzt habe beginne ich schließlich zu sprechen: "Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Gestern Abend hatte ich kein Recht in Ihre privaten Räume einzudringen, es tut mir wirklich unsagbar leid." Mit flehendem Blick sehe ich ihn an. Ohne zu antworten wendet er sich von mir ab und geht weiter. `Was ist jetzt los?` denke ich bei mir und folge ihm. "Schon gut." Höre ich ihn plötzlich sagen. "Ich hätte Sie nicht gleich so anfahren müssen, schließlich sind Sie keine Schülerin mehr." kurz holt er Luft dann dreht er sich zu mir um und sagt: "Und Sie hatten heute mit dem Trank recht." Verwundert blicke ich in seine schwarzen Augen. Gibt er doch tatsächlich zu sich geirrt zu haben! (das ist nicht Snape! Oder doch?) Wie gebannt schaue ich in seine Augen. Sie schimmern im Licht der Sonne und strahlen mich an. Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken gehe ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Ich kann die Wärme seines Körpers förmlich spüren. Auch er rückt ein Stück auf mich zu und starrt mich benommen an. (Küssen! Küssen! Küssen! *niedergedrückwird* Nein noch nicht! *gg*) Wir sind so benommen dass wir gar nicht bemerken wie sich uns vier schwarze Gestalten nähern und uns blitzschnell umzingeln. Ich starre noch immer hypnotisiert in seine Augen und fühle mich so sicher und geborgen und möchte nichts anderes mehr tun als in seine Augen blicken.  
  
~~****~~  
  
"Sieh mal einer an, unser Severus flirtet mit diesem Flittchen." Die arrogante Stimme reist mich aus meiner Trance und ich fahre herum. Erst jetzt bemerke ich die vier Männer. Verzweifelt suche ich meinen Zauberstab in meinem Umhang. "Kathy das würd ich sein lassen." ertönt eine Stimme und ich spüre wie ich zu Boden gezogen werde. Hilfesuchend klammere ich mich an Snapes Robe fest. Mit einem lauten Ratsch reißt sein Ärmel ab und gibt den Blick auf seinen rechten Arm frei. Stöhnend sinke ich zu Boden und blicke ungläubig auf die weiße Haut. Meine Augen weiten sich und ich Stöße einen lauten Schrei aus. Er trägt das Mal! Das Mal Voldemorts! Ich fühle wie mich meine Kräfte verlassen und ich bewußtlos in mich sacke. Bevor ich ganz hinüber bin gilt mein letzter Gedanke noch Snape. Dieser falschen Schlange! 


	3. Ein überraschendes Wiedersehn mit einem ...

Kapitel3 Ein überraschendes Wiedersehen, mit einem Blondschopf  
  
Alles um mich herum ist schwarz. Ich befinde mich in dieser Schwärze und fühle wie ich immer mehr hinab gleite. Hilfesuchend strecke ich meine Hände aus und schlage wild um mich. Doch ich weiß, dass es sinnlos ist. Immer wenn mich der "Crutio" trifft. Niemand wird mir helfen, wie immer eben. Ich muss selbst versuchen wieder ins Leben zu gelangen, gegen die schrecklichen Schmerzen ankämpfen, selbst versuchen nicht aufzugeben, nicht den leichten Tod wählen sondern kämpfen, ums Überleben. Plötzlich fühle ich wie jemand meine Hände umfasst und mich aus der Dunkelheit zieht. Eine seltsame Wärme geht von diesen Hände aus. Immer mehr zieht dieser jemand mich aus dem Schatten.  
  
Vorsichtig öffne ich meine Augen und blinzle leicht. Der Druck auf meinen Händen verschwindet wieder und mit ihnen die angenehme Wärme. "Na Kind wie geht es Ihnen?" höre ich eine weibliche Stimme an mein Ohr dringen. Ich versuche die Person zu erkennen, sehe aber nur ihre Umrisse. "Was... was ist passiert?" frage ich stockend wobei ich versuche mich aufzurichten. Ein stechender Schmerz in meinem Rücken lässt mich seufzend wieder zurück sinken. "Ihr wurdet unten am See von vier Todessern angegriffen und sie bekamen den Crutio ab, wenn Severus nicht so schnell gehandelt hätte dann..." "Severus" murmle ich und erinnere mich daran, dass ich ihn ja als Todesser entarnt habe. "Dumbledore! Ich muss sofort zu Dumbledore! Der Mann ist ein Todesser!" schreie ich und versuche wieder aus dem Bett aufzustehen. "Das wird nicht nötig sein." Beim bloßen Klang seiner Stimme läuft es mir kalt über den Rücken.  
  
Aus dem Schatten der gegenüberliegenden Wand tritt Snape hervor. Verzweifelt suche ich nach meinem Zauberstab doch ich kann ihn nicht finden. Mit schnellen Schritten ist Snape bei mir und blickt mich fragend an. "Bleiben Sie mir bloß vom Leib! Sie widern mich an!" schreie ich verzweifelt und beginne mit Kissen nach ihm zu werfen. (tolle Verteidigung gegen einen so schwachen Zauberer *gg*) Gekonnt weicht er aus und grinst mich verschmitzt an. "Na, na beruhigen Sie sich doch! Ich tue Ihnen schon nichts! Bitte lassen Sie es mich erklä..." "Nein! Sie werden mir gar nicht erklären! Sie Lügner!" Ein lautes Lachen lässt mich erschrocken herum fahren. In der Tür steht Albus Dumbledore und blickt uns amüsiert an. "Ach sieh einer an! Ich wusste ja nicht dass sie sich schon so nahe gekommen sind." Fragend blicke ich ihn und bemerke dann, dass mein Nachthemd deutlich nach oben gerutscht ist und sich Severus über mich gebeugt hat. "Gehen Sie runter von mir!" schreie ich ihn an und merke wie ich rot werde. Schnell streife ich mir mein Nachthemd glatt und wende mich an Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor ich muss dringend mit Ihnen sprechen!" "Nur zu mein Kind! Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor Severus." Gütig lächelnd setzt er sich auf einen Stuhl und blickt mich an. Snape tritt ebenfalls von meinem Krankenbett weg und blickt mich schweigend an. Kurz zögere ich, blicke Snape unsicher an, beschließe dann aber doch Dumbledore alles zu erzählen.  
  
~~****~~  
  
"Er ist ein Todesser!" Mit diesen Worten deute ich auf Professor Snape. Dumbledore´s Augen funkeln auf und er beginnt plötzlich unkontrolliert zu lachen. Seine rechte Hand muss er an seinen Bauch legen und einzelne Tränen rinnen seine Wangen hinab. Fragend blicke ich ihn an. Was ist daran so witzig? Nach einiger Zeit hat er sich wieder beruhigt und holt tief Luft. "Verzeihen Sie bitte, natürlich ist Severus ein Todesser." Diese Worte schocken mich noch viel mehr. `Der Direktor weiß davon und deckt ihn?! Das kann doch nicht sein!` denke ich geschockt und versuche mich wieder zu fangen. "Sonst könnte er doch nicht für uns spionieren." fährt Dumbledore fort. Ich muss mich verhört haben. "Spio,... spionieren? stottere ich und bin noch verwirrter. "Ja, aber das ist eine längere Geschichte." meldet sich nun Severus selbst zu Wort. "Nun, ich habe Zeit erzählen Sie sie mir Professor." Was ich dann höre verschlägt mir die Sprache. Immer wieder blicke ich Snape von der Seite an und höre gespannt Dumbledore zu.  
  
~~****~~  
  
Das kann doch nicht war sein! Dieser Mann soll also auch von Lucius reingelegt worden sein und von Voldemort verführt! Das glaube ich einfach nicht! Schon wieder einer von denen, die sich aus der Verantwortung stehlen wollen. Zum Verrücktwerden! Als ich jedoch in die dunklen Augen des Zaubertrankmeisters blicke erkenne ich soviel Schmerz und Leid dass auch mein Herz zu schmerzen beginnt. `Vielleicht ist es ja wahr, was er sagt und er wurde wirklich nur benutzt.´ unweigerlich schüttle ich meinen Kopf, bei diesem Gedanken. Ich bin ja schon vollkommen verweichlicht! Der Aufenthalt an dieser Schule ist nicht gut für mich. "Miss White? Miss White! Alles in Ordnung?" "Was? Oh ich ähm ja alles in Ordnung Professor." Zaghaft lächle ich die beiden an. "Nun denn! Ich lasse sie beiden dann mal wieder allein, die Pflicht ruft." meint Professor Dumbledore, verneigt sich kurz und verlässt dann die Krankenstation.  
  
"Danke." murmle ich nach einiger Zeit des betretenen Schweigens. "Was?" fragt Snape nach. "Ich sagte Danke." antworte ich gereizt und versuche nicht zu schreien. Dieser Mann treibt mich irgendwann schon noch zur Weißglut! (Warum? Er hat doch nichts gemacht *gg*) "Wofür?" fragt er verwundert. "Dafür das..." schreie ich, hole dann aber doch tief Luft und spreche normal weiter. "Dafür das sie mir vorhin geholfen haben." Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln umspielt sein Gesicht. "Vorhin? Das war vor zwei Tagen." antwortet er gelassen. "Zwei Tage?! Soll das heißen ich habe zwei Tage geschlafen? Das kann doch nicht sein!" rufe ich verwirrt aus und blickte ihn fragend an. "Doch das kann sein. Sie waren zwei Tage bewußtlos, ich hab Ihnen einen starken Schlaftrunk gegeben damit Sie besser mit den Schmerzen zurecht kommen." meint er ruhig und blickt in mein verwirrtes Gesicht. "Und sie sollten heute auch noch im Bett bleiben." fährt er fort, wobei er sich umdreht. "Gute Nacht Professor White." sagt er noch, dann verlässt er ebenfalls die Krankenstation.  
  
~~****~~  
  
Die nächsten Tage vergehen ohne größere Schwierigkeiten. Die meisten Schüler begegnen mir mit sehr großem Respekt, da sich der Angriff der Todesser schnell herumgesprochen hat. Auch Hermine Granger verhält sich mir gegenüber anders. Sie blickt mich immer wenn wir uns begegnen äußerst kritisch an und jedesmal wenn ich mich Harry nähern will verwickelt sie mich in ein Gespräch. Ich bemerke schon, sie will mich von ihm fern halten, da sie sich Sorgen um ihn macht. Irgendwie finde ich das ja richtig rührend, aber andererseits behindert sie mich bei meiner Arbeit. Seltsamerweise begegne ich dem dunklen Zaubertrankmeister kein einziges Mal in dieser Woche. Es scheint fast so, als würde er mir aus dem Weg gehen, dass empfinde ich aber überhaupt nicht als störend, so kann ich mir wenigstens besser meine Gedanken machen. Denn ich weiß noch immer nicht recht, was ich von ihm halten soll.  
  
Am Samstag, dem ersten Wochenende des neuen Schuljahres, begeben sich die meisten Schüler nach Hogmeats um etwas zu entspannen. Auch Harry, Ron und Hermine machen sich nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg. Ich folge ihnen unauffällig, doch plötzlich sind sie aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden. `Super Kathy! Du kannst nicht einmal drei Kinder im Auge behalten und so jemand will die größte Hexe des Jahrzehntes sein!` denke ich kopfschüttelnd bei mir und laufe ohne es wirklich war zu nehmen in eine dunkle Person hinein. Ich stoße erschrocken einen spitzen Schrei aus und falle unsanft nach hinten. Plötzlich vernehme ich eine bekannte Stimme an meinem Ohr ("Hallo Kathy, ich bin's der Weihnachtsmann." *gg* nein Spaß bei Seite) "Oh Gott Professor White, ist Ihnen etwas passiert? Vater geh doch runter von ihr!" Verdattert blicke ich in das Gesicht des Mannes der auf mir liegt. Unweigerlich beginnt mein Herz schneller zu schlagen. Über mir liegt Lucius Malfoy!  
  
Zwei große eisblaue Augen starren mich ungläubig an, doch er macht keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Auch ich, unfähig zu einer Bewegung, starre ihn nur an. Es erscheint mir fast wie eine Ewigkeit, bis er laut aufseufzt und dann aufsteht. Sofort läuft sein Sohn Draco auf mich zu und hilft mir beim Aufstehen. "Oh Gott Professor, ist Ihnen etwas passiert? Haben Sie sich verletzt?" "Nein Mister Malfoy es geht mir gut." meine ich an ihn gewandt und klopfe mir den Staub von meinen Kleidern. Draco wirft seinem Vater einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Dieser starrt mich noch immer ungläubig an. Auch mein Blick gleitet wieder zu seinen blauen Augen und ich glaube mich darin zu verlieren. Es herrscht vollkommene Stille. Draco blickt uns beide ungläubig an, räuspert sich dann und spricht, an seinen Vater gewandt: "Vater, das ist Professor White die Lehrerinn zu der du wolltest. Sie unterrichtet mich in Muggelkunde." Bei dem Wort Muggel weiten sich Lucius Augen unweigerlich und er ringt nach Fassung. Seine Augen lassen mich nicht aus ihrem Blickfeld und schließlich spricht er, mit seiner mir so vertrauten Stimme: "Soso, Sie sind also die Lehrerin die es geschafft hat meinen Sohn zu einem Muggelfreund zu machen."  
  
Angestrengt versuche ich seinem Blick stand zu halten und antworte mit fester Stimme. "Ja Mister Malfoy, doch ich denke, dass dies nicht alleine mein Verdienst ist, sondern dass sich Draco selbständig dafür entschieden hat." Lucius Augen leuchten gefährlich auf, dann wendet er sich an Draco. "Mein Sohn, geh und lass mich mit Professor White allein, wir haben einiges zu besprechen." Widerwillig blickt Draco seinen Vater an. "Aber Vater ich..." "Draco! Verschwinde! Sofort!" fährt Lucius ihn an und Draco dreht sich leise fluchend um und geht davon. "Nun Professor White, gehen wir ein Stück." meint Lucius dann an mich gewandt und betont meinen Namen ganz besonders stark. Seine Frage klingt mehr nach einem Befehl und lässt keinen Widerspruch zu. "Wie Sie meinen Mister Malfoy." antworte ich und gehe an ihm vorbei Richtung See. Lucius folgt mir dicht auf den Fersen.  
  
Als wir in einiger Entfernung vom Schloss sind, packt er mich plötzlich am Arm und drückt mich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum. Ich blicke ihn kühl an. Seine Wangen sind leicht gerötet (ach merlin schüchtern der Gute *gg*) und seine Augen noch blauer als sonst. "Nun und jetzt?" frage ich ihn gelangweilt und blicke ihn möglichst gleichgültig an. Seine Hände schließen sich fester um meine Handgelenke und er meint mit bedrohlicher Stimme: "Was soll das Beth? Was machst du hier?" "Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht Lucius und jetzt lass mich wieder los." antworte ich kühl und achte nicht darauf dass er mich wieder mit diesem Namen angesprochen hat. "Du hast mir sehr deutlich gemacht, dass ich dich nicht interessiere und dass dir egal ist was mit mir passiert, waren das nicht deine Worte?" frage ich ihn gereizt. Er packt mich fest bei den Schultern und schüttelt mich leicht durch. "Was ich gesagt habe ist mir egal, antworte gefälligst! Was machst du hier an der Schule meines Sohnes? Und wieso nennt er dich White? Ich dachte du heißt Beth O´Connar, oder war das auch eine Lüge?`"  
  
"Vielleicht..." antworte ich und seine Augen funkeln mich böse an. "Wage es nicht mich zum Narren zu halten Beth. Ich will jetzt sofort wissen warum du hier bist. Willst du mein Leben zerstören? Indem du Draco sagst dass sein Vater eine Affäre mit einem widerlichen Schlammblut hatte?" 'Aha, das befürchtet er also.' denke ich mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen auf den Lippen und provoziere ihn weiter. "Ach eine Affäre? Ich dachte du liebst mich so abgöttisch, dass du alles für mich tun würdest und ja auch getan hast." Erschrocken weicht er etwas zurück doch sein Gesicht wird gleich darauf wieder finster. "Das Grinsen wird dir schon noch vergehen, Schlammblut!" "Oh Lucius jetzt nennst du mich also Schlammblut? Nicht mehr Liebling, Schönheit oder Cheri? Du warst auch schon kreativer." Kaum hab ich das ausgesprochen schon bemerke ich dass es ein großer Fehler war und tatsächlich, Lucius rechte Hand saust auf mein Gesicht zu. Schnell schließe ich meine Augen und warte auf den Schmerz.  
  
"Das solltest du nicht tun Lucius." vernehme ich plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme und meine Augen schießen sofort auf. Vor mir steht Severus Snape und hält Lucius Arm mit seiner Hand fest. 


End file.
